


The Confidant Bond

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Headcanon, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Max Confidant my way, My First Work in This Fandom, adorable boys, bad summary, ending was poor attempt at humor, pegoryu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: "I am Thou, Thou art I....Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath...."When Akira and Ryuji's bond maxed out, the effect is quite...unique.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	The Confidant Bond

**Author's Note:**

> HC: Highly compatible Personas have a 'mating' period to solidify their bond which is reflected on their users, this only happens with Persona-users that are in a romantic relationship
> 
> My very first Pegoryu fic! I hope they're not too OOC since I've never written Persona before. This was also a little rushed, but I'm planning to smooth it out when I have more time.
> 
> I own nothing except my Headcanon.

"They WHAT?!"

Joker watched as his right-hand man and boyfriend questioned Morgana, the three at the entrance of Mementos. For the past few days, Ryuji had been acting weird- namely he had been a lot more sensitive to Akira's kisses. Although it wasn't prominent in the real world, it seemed to be having a larger effect in the metaverse; Kidd was a lot more protective over both his user and Arsene, which for some reason was causing Ryuji to act out recklessly against the shadows even if he was hit with a measly Agi. After asking the cat the day before, Morgana had finally come up with an answer

"Like I said, when personas become highly compatible with each other, they form a really powerful bond." Morgana replied. "Think of it this way; you two are partners, so Kidd and Arsene are trying to solidify their bond to each other through you two, it's like a mating period."

Ryuji's blush stood out against his mask, Akira fighting back the urge that was growing down below. "And...how does this work exactly?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"Well...I guess in Ryuji's case it makes him even more protective of you than normal, given Kidd's reaction to Arsene getting hit the other day. As for you..." Morgana stopped when he saw the look of hunger swirling in Akira's eyes. "I think it'll speak for itself soon enough."

Akira gently took Ryuji's hand, the blond's face becoming even more red as his partner nuzzled into his frame, practically feeling heat coming off of Joker's body.

"You two go home and get this sorted out, the rest of us will deal with the requests tonight." Ryuji frowned at Morgana's request, he was hoping that whatever was happening with his body wouldn't get in the way of their job, but a quick nod from Akira took out any argument he had in store.

* * *

It turns out whatever Kidd and Arsene were doing in their mind link was only increasing the effects on the two boys as they walked back to Leblanc. Ryuji had lost count of how many times Akira had kissed him on the walk. It was becoming more apparent to the blond that Arsene's effect was taking over Akira, but little did Ryuji know that Arsene was only amplifying what Akira was feeling tenfold.

Akira locked the door once they were in his room, his limit reaching a breaking point. "Y-you finished contacting your m-mom?" he asked, lust starting to fill his voice.

"Yeah, she's cool with it, thankfully I dropped my stuff off here...earlier..." Ryuji noticed how close Akira was, blushing brightly. "Dude what-"

"I'm sorry...I can't hold back anymore Ryu-ryu..." Akira crashed his lips against Ryuji's, the blond barely putting up any resistance as he was pushed against the mattress. Clothing was soon discarded as Akira began to explore the blonde's body, Ryuji feeling his lower body start to perk when Akira kissed his upper chest, the kiss soon moving up towards the neck.

"A-aki...ra..." The blond's breathing hitched as he felt his partner advance. His gaze was becoming hazy as he tried to cool his head away from Akira's body heat, only for Akira to cup his face with his free hand so that the two were looking at each other. "B-baka...t-too h-hot..."

"Don't move Ryuji...I can't see your cute face that way." Giving a light laugh, he gently nibbled Ryuji's ear, hearing another hitch of breath as his hand found a sweet spot on the other's body and Ryuji moaning for another. It was almost unfair how much Ryuji was starting to want, yet it only made Akira hunger more for him.

Akira licked Ryuji's neck before he began to move back towards the waist, feeling Ryuji's breathing starting to pick up. "It's..." Gulping back his breath, Akira tried to finish his sentence as he was reaching his own peak. "It's going to hurt a bit..."

"H-hurry u-up! K-Kidd's g-going wild!"

Akira gave a nod, distracting his boyfriend by connecting their lips together before Ryuji moaned into his mouth, letting the other know that they had connected. Releasing the kiss to breathe, Ryuji's breath continued to hitch as Akira continued to shower the blond in affection and lust.

* * *

"You okay?"

"The hell...I am..." was the pillow-muffled response as Ryuji gave a half-glare at the smirking Akira. After all the activity from last night, Ryuji had awoken to pain blooming in his lower body. "You went too far..."

"You were the one asking for more."

"Th-that was Kidd-"

"Liar." Akira's smirk grew as his partner blushed wildly in defeat, nuzzling into Ryuji's frame and taking in the sweet scent of him. "And admit it, you liked it."

Ryuji relaxed at the contact, Akira's warmth replacing the pain. "Damn...you know me too well..." he grumbled.

Akira gave a light laugh as he kissed him again. "Of course."

Ignoring the ringing of his phone, Akira began to shower Ryuji with affection again.

"B-baka! The phone-"

"Can wait." Akira told the blonde before he resumed his affections, meeting little resistance.

The ringing died down as a notification popped up on Akira's phone.

_**'Mona told us why you guys left. He forgot to add one tiny detail; this'll happen again next month -Ann"** _

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> Leave Kudos and comments!  
> Until next time!


End file.
